gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dashboard Drivers
The Dashboard Drivers is a series of classic talking figures made in 2003-2010. Each one stands on a standard base (some of them have nameplates on them). Each one says a bunch of phrases (Mostly road related comments) at the push of a button, or by the motion of a vehicle. Dashboard Drivers - Homer Simpson.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Homer Simpson 6.jpeg|Dashboard Drivers-Homer Simpson (Santa) Homer-Simpson-SillyUnderwear-Talking-Dashboard-Driver-Figurine-New.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Homer Simpson (Underpants) The Simpsons Mr Burns Talking Dashboard Doll.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Mr. Burns Dashboard Driver-Peter Griffin.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Peter Griffin -Vintage-Collectible-Gemmy-5-Family-Guy-Talking.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Peter Griffin (Pointing) Dashboard Driver-Brian Griffin.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Brian Griffin Dashboard Driver-Stewie Griffin.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Stewie Griffin Dashboard Drivers - Family Guy Stewie in Diaper.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Stewie Griffin (In Diaper) Gemmy Talking Family Guy 5 Fiigure Set - Peter, Brian, Quagmire, Stewie - RARE 7.JPG|Dashboard Drivers-Stewie Griffin (In Chair) Dashboard Driver-Glen Quagmire.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Glen Quagmire Dashboard Driver - Ben Dover.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Ben Dover Disney Cars Lightning McQueen Talking Dashboard Car.JPG|Dashboard Drivers-Lightning McQueen Disney Cars Tow Mater Talking Dashboard Car.JPG|Dashboard Drivers-Tow Mater 2010 Linus and Lucy Musical Dashboard Driver CHARLIE BROWN.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Charlie Brown SNOOPY PEANUTS CHARLIE BROWN GEMMY DASHBOARD DRIVER MUSICAL FIGURE FIGURINE 2010.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Snoopy Star Wars Dashboard Driver C-3PO.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-C-3PO Star Wars Stormtrooper Talking Dashboard Driver.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Stormtrooper Star Wars Darth Vader Talking Dashboard Driver Force Awakens Sith Action Figure.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Darth Vader NIB GEMMY RUDOLPH DASHBOARD DRIVER MUSICAL FIGURE.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Talking Mickey Mouse Dashboard Driver By Gemmy Industries.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Mickey Mouse Disney Talking Goofy Dashboard Driver.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Goofy Disney Talking Donald Duck Dashboard Driver Desk NEW Works Motion.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Donald Duck Disney Toy Story Talking Woody Toy Dashboard Driver Desk NEW Works Motion.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Woody MINI TOY STORY BUZZ LIGHTYEAR DASHBOARD DRIVER MOTION & TALKS.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Buzz Lightyear Pirates Of The Caribbean CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW Dashboard Driver NEW 2006.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Jack Sparrow NIB Grumpy Santa! Gemmy Dashboard Drivers Funny Talking Mountable Action Figure.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Grumpy Santa Dashboard Driver Dallas Cowboys.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-NFL football player s-l1600 (55).jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Barack Obama|link=Dashboard Drivers normal jack skeleton.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Jack Skellington NEW Nightmare Before Christmas Talking Jack Figure.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Jack Skellington (hot topic version) RARE Talking Plastic Winnie the Pooh Bear On Sensor Battery-powered Disney Gemmy.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Winnie the pooh NEW TALKING TIGGER 4 INCH FIGURE W BASE! AGE 3 PLUS!.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Tigger Disney Cinderella In A Blue Dress 5.5 Inch Gemmy Talking Figurine.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Cinderella Frosty The Snowman Gemmy Christmas Music Decoration Warner Sensor Activated.jpg|Dashboard drivers-Frosty the Snowman DASHBOARD DRIVERS CAMP ROCK PLAYS WE ROCK NIP.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Camp Rock 2F2064FD-7020-4D79-89C6-0917038FCB12.jpeg|Dashboard Drivers- Triumph the Insult Comic Dog A418E859-B4AF-4B6D-9346-0DC08C7D95AA.jpeg|Dashboard Drivers- Yoda EE0FB52D-D0F5-4DFE-B460-B2CE0AA31FD1.jpeg|Dashboard Drivers-Chewbacca BDCC4479-6848-4328-9625-6B4E63BAABBB.jpeg|Dashboard Drivers-Fisherman s-l1600DGWH7BYH.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Hunter christmas mcqueen.jpg|Dashboard Drivers-Lightning McQueen (Christmas version) Trivia * Some Dashboard Drivers were known as Go Figures in 2010, according to Gemmy's website * Barack Obama is the only dashboard driver that does not have a closed window box and rather has a open box were you can touch him * the camp rock is the only one with a picture instead of a plastic figure * on the normal version of the jack skeleton one, the button is yellow, but on hot topics version, its red Category:Series Category:Christmas Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:The Simpsons Category:Family Guy Category:Peanuts Category:Disney Category:Disney Pixar Cars Category:Toy Story Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Star Wars Category:NFL Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Nightmare before Christmas Category:Mickey Mouse